


Talking to the Moon

by cazflibs



Series: The Ace Chronicles: Slash! [3]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazflibs/pseuds/cazflibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They miss each other sometimes. But not by much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A short wee ficlet that I wrote in the weeks after my daughter was born - to get me back into the swing of things as t'were. Dedicated to my Evie bug - born 26th October 2011.

Inspired by the Bruno Mars song 'Talking to the Moon':-

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back

I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?

******

He’d spent years travelling now.

In that time, he’d borne witness to so many of the beautiful sights and phenomena the multiverse had to offer. But Rimmer often found himself being drawn back to watch the night skies of Nghata 12.

Perhaps it was something about the majestic silence of the mountains in the moonlight. How they stood, confident in their solace, sweeping across the distance to encircle the valley below.

Or perhaps it was the sparkle of the stars that peppered through the darkness, twinkling with the same cheekiness that had once echoed in Lister’s eyes.

But deep down he somehow knew that the moon of Nghata 12 was the most beautiful that he’d ever witnessed.

Rimmer had no idea how long he’d sat there, arms wrapped around spindly knees, staring at its steadfast elegance. Bewitched by some strange sense that somewhere, somehow, Lister was watching it too.

"Miss you," he whispered.

The warm wind flared up lightly, just enough to encircle him in its embrace.

******

Lister had to admit, despite the crash landing, an awkward trade-off with a local GELF tribe, and dodging yet another marriage proposal from a Chewbacca look-a-like, his day on Nghata 12 hadn’t been that bad.

The fierce heat of the day had long receded behind the impressive mountain range that stood silent in the distance. The moon now glowed in its place, its eerie blush somewhat unnerving. Shy yet alluring all in one sideways glance.

Its very appearance had seemed so sudden yet so confidently unassuming, that one could be mistaken for thinking it had always been there. Time had long since become indefinable. Rimmer’s departure had put paid to that.

Lister’s dark eyes were caught in the snare of the glow. He stared at the moon. The moon stared back.

He blinked, suddenly overcome. "Miss you too," he whispered; words spoken with conviction but stained uncertain. A reply, not a statement.

Lister shrugged off the strange sensation as quickly as it had embraced him. Only love-sick fools talked to the moon. Hoping for a reply from a certain someone that would never come.

Never come back. Never come home.


End file.
